Don't Dream Your Life, Live Your Dreams
by Lightmyfire
Summary: Una noche, parecida a todas las otras, Todo puede cambiar para Hermione. ¿Que hará Ron?, ¡Entra y averigualo! One Shot 100 por ciento RHr


**Todos los derechos son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling. Lo****s personajes y/o Lugares en los que está basada esta historia, son propiedad única de ella. **

_Bueno, es mi primera historia, asi que tengan piedad, leanla, y dejenme sus opiniones, por favor, se les agradece mucho por haberse pasado. _

_:D_

**_"Don't Dream Your Life, Live Your Dreams"_**

_"No Sueñes tu vida, vive tus sueños"_

Se quitó la traba con el que tenía sujeta la coleta que se había hecho en la mañana y su pelo, no enmarañado, sino rizado, cayó coquetamente sobre sus hombros.

Se miró al espejo y recibió como respuesta una joven de pelo castaño con la cara cansada. Se cepilló brevemente el cabello para luego abrir su cama y meterse suavemente sintiendo el frío de las sabanas en sus pies descalzos.

Miró el techo de la habitación que compartía con otras tres chicas, que ya estaban profundamente dormidas, y pensó en nada más y nada menos que en su amigo, para ella más que amigo, Ron.

¿Alguna vez se irá a dar cuenta de lo que siento por él¿de que me vuelve loca¿De que todas las noches antes de dormirme es él el que está en mi mente? Tal vez ya se dio cuenta y simplemente no siente lo mismo por mí, tal vez siente lástima de que su patética mejor amiga anda babeándose la túnica por él.-Al pensar esto, a Hermione le dolió instantáneamente el estómago.-Puede ser, pero si fuera así¿Qué son todas esas miradas disimuladas, bueno, yo también miro bastante a algunos chicos cuando sospecho que gustan de mí…

¡Clic!

La castaña se sentó sobre la cama para tratar de darse cuenta de donde provenía el sonido, pero no pudo, ya que no se volvió a repetir.

Luego de unos minutos, se volvió a acurrucar bajo las sabanas, pero su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por lo que reconoció como golpecitos en la ventana.

Seguramente era una lechuza que llegaba tarde porque le había costado encontrar el camino, o se había atrasado por una tormenta, o algo de ese tipo.

Salió de su cama, se arregló un poco el camisón y abrió la ventana sin mirar poniendo la mano casi empuñada un poco hacia fuera esperando que la lechuza se posara sobre ella. Pero nada ocurrió…

¿Quieres que te saque a bailar? –Hermione se congeló al escuchar esa voz.- ¿No crees que sería un poco inapropiado? –Una pequeña risa se escucho por parte de la persona que Hermione no creía que fuera ¡Ron!

¡Que¿Me pintaron como payaso mientras no me daba cuenta para que me mires con esa cara?

Ehh, no, pero¿Cómo?... Tu… ¿Qué?-Logró decir torpemente la castaña mientras una mezcla de nervio, miedo y ¿felicidad?

Te estarás preguntando por que estoy afuera de tu ventana, a las 12 de la noche, en una escoba, casi congelándome¿verdad? Dijo él muy seguro y con una sonrisita extraña en su cara

¡Pues si!-Le contestó incrédula

Bueno, para saber tendrás que venir conmigo…

Al decir esto, se dio vuelta en su escoba, de manera que la parte de atrás, donde sobraba lugar, quedara al frente de la ventana, donde Hermione lo miraba como si estuviera loco de remate

¡NO, si crees que me voy a subir en esa cosa, pues estás loco Ron, sabes lo mucho que odio las escobas, en primer año mi experiencia no fue muy agradable, y no me voy a volver a subir en una sólo porque a ti se te ocurrió que podría ser lindo pasear a éstas horas de la noche… No se que ideas locas pasan por tu mente, Ron, pero en mis planes no está morir congelada, así que no lo voy a hacer¿me entendiste¡No voy a ir!

Ron tenía una mueca de impaciencia en su cara.

¿Terminaste? Dijo entre un largo suspiro

Si, eso es todo lo que tenía que decir.-Le contestó la castaña muy arrogantemente cruzando los brazos y subiendo el mentón

Vamos.-Pidió él con una voz mandona

No-Contestó manteniendo su posición

¿Vamos? Pidió Ron suavizando su voz

N.. No.-contestó nuevamente ella mirándolo fijamente a esos bellos ojos azules que tan loca la volvían

Vamos, Herms¿po que no va comigo? Pidió el pelirrojo imitando la voz de guagua más tierna que Hermione había escuchado en su vida, y, además, la había llamado Herms, cosa que de cualquier otra persona hubiera odiado, pero viniendo de él, hasta llegaba a gustarle como sonaba.

Bueno, ya, voy contigo, deja ponerme algo.-Accedió finalmente Hermione mientras el arrepentimiento era cada vez más grande, sin embargo, algo le decía que debía ir con él

¡Si,-exclamó Ron calladamente mientras su corazón se llenaba de felicidad. Esperó un momento afuera hasta que entró y le dijo:

Ya Herms, esto es lo que voy a hacer, voy a entrar por la ventana, te vas a subir a la escoba, te vas a aferrar lo más fuerte que puedas a mí, y ten la seguridad que nada te va a pasar, no por nada me nombraron guardián del equipo de quidditch

Hermione torció los ojos por la arrogancia de Ron, pero si borraba lo último de su comentario, las palabras del pelirrojo eran bastante tiernas.

Bueno, pero trata de no despertar a nadie, quizá que pensarán Lavender y Parvati si ves que estás acá a estas horas de la noche… -Le advirtió en un tono serio, y a la vez divertido al notar el disimulado sonrojo de Ron

Hermione, ya envuelta en el primer abrigo que encontró, el cual, al salir notó que no era muy abrigado, se subió en la escoba temerosa, y se aferró, tal y como él le dijo, lo más fuerte que pudo, lo cual, le resultó increíblemente cómodo, y por que no decirlo¡Rico¡Estaba abrazando la espalda de Ron¡La espalda que más le gustaba en el mundo, además, si se acercaba a su cuello, podía sentir ese aroma varonil del que nunca podría cansarse (N.A: Uff, es rico eso¿verdad, por lo menos a mi me encanta xD)

Ron quitó sus pies del suelo dando un pequeño saltito

¿Estas bien? Le preguntó mirando a Hermione por encima de su hombro

No, pero ¡Parte, termina con esto de una vez, por favor

Ahora si la castaña estaba aferradísima a su querido pelirrojo, a tal punto que si lo apretaba más, se reventaba

Siguiendo las órdenes de Hermione, Ron partió lentamente volando por encima de la ventana hacia el frío de la noche

Con un movimiento de su varita, que Hermione había conseguido coger junto con su abrigo, cerró las ventanas y apagó la luz de la habitación para que sus entrometidas compañeras de habitación no encontraran nada extraño que le pudiera costar semanas de molestas bromas.

Los jardines de Hogwarts se veían de tonos cafés y naranjos a la distancia, ya que era otoño, y las hojas, ya desprendidas de los árboles, le daban este toque decorativo, menos perceptible a la luz de la luna.

Ron, y¿A que se debe todo esto?

Espera y verás, Hermione, espera y verás

Y así lo hizo ella, durante el trayecto de estrellas, paisajes y miradas, Hermione no dijo una sola palabra más. Sólo dejó a su mente jugar por un pequeño instante en donde la más mínima esperanza de que Ron fuera a hacer algo extraordinario, más allá de su imaginación, cabía perfectamente.

Ron paró la escoba sobre nada más y nada menos que el bosque prohibido.

¿Qué, Ron¡No, no pares acá¡Que haces!

Vamos Herms, confía en mí, sé lo que hago. Esta parte del bosque es totalmente segura. Sientete mejor sabiendo que Hagrid me ayudó

Bueno, bueno, pero ¡Pobre de ti si…!-La castaña paró de hablar al notar la cara de fastidio que puso Ron.

Continuaron bajando hasta que aterrizaron suavemente sobre la tierra. Hermione quedó boquiabierta y sin palabras.

La castaña nunca se hubiera imaginado que en el bosque prohibido, mayormente oscuro y tenebroso, existiera un lugar así… Era oscuro, obviamente por la noche, pero iluminado levemente por juguetonas luciérnagas que volaban de aquí hacia allá, y para nada tenebroso, al contrario, tenía un ambiente bastante… cual era la palabra… emm… ¿romántico¡Si¡Romántico!

Los árboles en éste lado del bosque no se veían oscuros y amenazantes, sino que de hojas brillantes y troncos claros. El suelo no estaba cubierto por una capa gruesa de pasto oscuro y seco, sino por una blanda capa de pasto claro y ordenado.

Ven, Hems, siéntate aquí, por favor.-Le pidió Ron en el tono más amigable que le había escuchado

La chica, al salir de su asombro y al mirar desde donde le hablaba Ron, se dio cuenta que había una manta sobre la cual estaba sentado como indio el pelirrojo, con un vaso en el centro de la manta, cubierto por una pequeña servilleta de tela, al parecer con una luciérnaga adentro, que hacía perfectamente la función de vela.

Avanzó a donde estaba sentado Ron y se sentó al lado de él.

Si, dime¿Qué ocurre?

Bueno, ehh, mira, esto es lo que pasa. Que yo… yo y Lav-La…, digo Lavender

No me digas que me trajiste hasta acá para hablarme de Lavender, por favor. No puedo creerte Ron. Sé que ustedes dos son felices en su perfecto mundito, pero no tienes que restregármelo por la cara. Si la amas, y quieres pasar todo tu tiempo intercambiando saliva con ella, es tu problema, pero deberías haberla traído a ella acá y no a mí¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría que no me dijeras todo, es molestoso a veces…

¬¬ ¿Terminaste? –Preguntó Ron impidiendo que la castaña continuara hablando.

Pues no, de hecho, tengo un par de cosas más que decirte…

¡Hermione¡Cállate y escúchame!

¡Hey, no deberías hablarme así¿Quién te crees que eres para andarme diciendo que me calle?

Hermione, escúchame¡Por favor, lo que te estaba diciendo era que terminé con Lavender, me di cuenta que no la quiero, ni siquiera me acuerdo por que me metí con ella en un principio, es insoportable… Pero, el punto es que terminé con ella…

Y… ehh¿Por qué, digo, si se puede saber

Si, por supuesto, terminé con Lavender porque me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de alguien más…

Es Luna¿verdad? –Preguntó Hermione resignándose a que Ron quisiera estar con la, a veces molestosa, Luna Lovegood.

No, no es Luna

¿Entonces es Parvati?

No, tampoco es Parvati

¿Padma?

No, Hermione, tampoco es Padma

¿Ginny?

¡Hermione¡eso sería enfermo, por favor, no digas tonterías ¬¬…

Bueno¿y entonces? Preguntó Hermione confundida y esperanzada a la vez…

Te diré la verdad, es Fleur…

¿QUÉ¿Delacour?

Ron río, -Hermione¿Estas loca¡como crees que me podría llegar a enamorar de Fleur¡Por Dios, es la esposa de mi hermano!

Bueno, si, pero yo… No pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó, su reacción había sido bastante exagerada y se avergonzó de eso…

El silencio se apoderó del lugar y Hermione sintió el peso del sueño en sus párpados, los que les pesaban y sus ojos estaban rojos, por falta de sueño.

Hermione.-Dijo finalmente Ron, rompiendo ese incómodo silencio.- ¿Quieres saber quien es? –Le preguntó con una sonrisita pícara, acercando su mano a la mejilla, ahora roja, de la chica, y acariciándola suavemente

Si, por favor dime.-Le contestó la castaña de ojos miel dejándose llevar por el momento

Bueno, pues es alguien que he conocido desde hace mucho tiempo.-Comenzó Ron acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Hermione.- y que, sin darme cuenta, he estado enamorado de ella todo el tiempo que la he conocido.-Se acercó aún más.-Es una chica hermosísima, la más bella que he visto en mi vida, la única que me hace suspirar y querer besarla todas las veces que me acerco a ella.-continuó acercándose.

Si, continúa.-Pidió Hermione, esta vez acercándose ella un poco más hasta que quedaron a dos centímetros del otro.

Ella es la chica a la que creo que amo…

Hermione se separó bruscamente

¿Crees? Le preguntó como reprochándolo

No.-Dijo seguramente Ron mientras tomaba a Hermione de la cintura, y la acercaba rápidamente a él para quedar en la misma situación de antes.- Estoy seguro que es así

Finalmente sus labios se unieron, Hermione sacó sus brazos de la trampa de los de Ron (N.A: de los brazos) y los unió alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo, mientras el beso pasaba de ser torpe, a más lleno de cariño, y, por que no decirlo, deseo, Ron acariciaba suavemente la espalda de Hermione, lo que a ella le causaba cosquillas y hacía de ese momento, uno aún más perfecto.

Hermione, sin aire, rompió el beso.

Hay algo que no me quedó claro…

Si, dime.-Le contestó a la hermosa castaña mirándola fijamente a los ojos

¿De quién te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado?

Ambos rieron.

Bueno, no tengo que decirlo, ella lo sabe, y eso es lo único importante. Al terminar de decir esto, Ron la besó nuevamente, ese beso ya para nada torpe, sino que cargado con todo el amor que se habían guardado por tanto tiempo…(N.A: Detalles censurados ahah)

Mira Ron, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que todo esto haya pasado, pero¿me puedes llevar de vuelta a la habitación por favor, estoy muerta de sueño y lo único que quiero hacer es dormir

¿No mi quiere seguir dando beshitos? Bromeó Ron imitando nuevamente la voz de Guagua.

Shi, shi, te quiero dar muchos más, pero ya tendremos tiempo para eso, ahora por favor…

Ya, te llevaré, pero tendrás que entrar por el castillo, porque si algo sé, es que las ventanas no se abren desde afuera.

Si, es verdad, llévame hasta allá entonces, por favor

Ya, pero acuérdate que yo también tengo que ir¿o quieres que duerma acá con las luciérnagas?

No, no.-contestó Hermione riendo alegremente.-Ya, vamos

Ambos se subieron a la escoba y Ron partió enseguida. A Hermione, la ida se le había hecho mucho más larga, tal vez por el nerviosismo o algo así…

Ron cogió la escoba con una mano y con la otra, la mano de Hermione. Caminaron juntos hasta la sala común, donde después de un largo beso, cada uno subió la escalera correspondiente, como si estuvieran sobre una nube.

Hermione vio la hora en su reloj de la mesita de noche, las 1:03 a.m. Se acostó y pensó que hace menos de una hora, estaba ahí mismo pensando cuando Ron iba a hacer algo, ahora pensaba en que por fin lo había hecho… Su felicidad no podía ser más grande, lo único malo es que solo le quedaban escasas horas para dormir y al otro día iba a tener ojeras…

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y se durmió al instante, con la imagen de Ron en su mente.

Ron recordó lo que había pasado y recordó la frase que su hermana pequeña, a la que ahora consideraba muy sabia, le había dicho, la cuál le había dado la fuerza suficiente para decirle a Hermione lo que, hace tanto tiempo, sentía por ella.

"Don't Dream Your life, but live Your Dreams"

Sin dormir muchas horas, ninguno de los dos, pelirrojo ni castaña, había dormido tan bien en sus vidas.

**FIN**

_Bueno, la mayoría de los fics son llenos de drama y todo eso, y para variar un poco, decidí que el primer fic que iba a publicar, sería uno feliz xD. Espero que les haya gustado, y dejenme sus reviews¡_

_Muchas gracias, se despide la autora, Bárbara_


End file.
